Going Away Feelings
by BadButt94
Summary: When the kids of the Cul-de-Sac get ready for their lives after they graduated high school, eddy races against time to express his feelings for a certain sock headed friend of his. One-shot. EddyxEdd. Slight Yaoi.


**Going Away Feelings**

…

**Summary: **When the kids of the Cul-de-Sac get ready for their lives after they graduated high school, eddy races against time to express his feelings for a certain sock headed friend of his. One-shot. EddyxEdd. Slight Yaoi.

…

**Warnings for This One-Shot:**

Slight Yaoi. Eddy x Edd.

**Authors' Notes:**

This is my first Fanfic with this couple, but I love them and I love this show, so why not.

This is a one-shot.

This takes place after they graduated from high school

…

…

…

**Eddy's P.O.V.**

"Eddy! Can you please go outside and cut the grass for me?!" My mother yelled.

"Ok mom!" I yelled back.

I was currently sitting on my bed, tuning my guitar. It seems to be the only thing that calms my thoughts lately. I walked into the kitchen and got the keys for the shied before going into the backyard. I gas up the mower and began running it over the grass in the back yard. It took me maybe an hour or so to complete, but by time I was done, I was sweating bullets. Before I went to cut the front part of the yard, I went into the kitchen and got the glass of lemonade my mom offered me.

When I was done, I moved the lawn mower to the front of the yard, removed my shirt, and threw it onto my front porch before starting the mower up. Even though I had the sound of the mower in my ears, the sound of my thoughts were louder. I began thinking about everyone that I grew up around.

Rolf left right after we graduated high school. He decided that he wanted to spend his summer in his old country before going to college down the street from the Cul-de-Sac. If I was right, he should be back any day now. It's the second week in August. That means that anyone going to college will be getting ready to leave soon or come back from where they went.

Nazz and Kevin became a couple when we became freshman in high school and have been dating ever since. I still remember when he rubbed it in my face for the first week of it. I punched him once, he left it alone, he respected me, and we became good friends. Weird right? Anyway, both of them moved to New York about a month ago. They send me texts every now and again letting me know how they're doing. Nazz is going to school to be a dentist and Kevin is going to become a mechanic. Those jobs fit both of them perfectly, I'd say.

Jonny still carries around and talks to Plank. I don't think that's something he'll ever grow out of. Sure, he had been going to see a therapist since our sophomore year, but not even his therapist could separate those two. Jonny and Plank packed their stuff up and moved in with Jonny's uncle and aunt in North Dakota around the same time Nazz and Kevin left. He told me that he planned on becoming a carpenter or architect. I don't remember which one. I do, however, remember that he sent me an email of the day he accidently nailed Plank to a fence one day when he was helping his uncle fix it. I don't think I stopped laughing for hours.

Jimmy and Sarah will be graduating this year. They're a year after us. Jimmy wants to go to become a fashion designer. He ended up coming out last year. We all knew that he was gay and wasn't surprised when he started dating this guy named Ben, who just moved here. Sarah lost her crush on Double-D when he let her down two years ago. She's moved on and now wants to become a boxer. So far, she's been Peach Creek High School's Reining Campion three years in a row.

No one really knows what happened to the Kanker Sisters. One day, they were chasing Ed, Edd, and me down the street and the next day they were gone. Some believe that they died. Others say that they moved to another trailer park. All I care about it that they were gone. I hated every single one of them, especially Lee.

Ed, the big lug, hasn't really changed much. He's still dumber than a pile of bricks. But, he managed to get into Peach Creek University with Rolf. He wants to be an artist. To help pay for his tuition, Ed got a job at one of the local construction sites. Usually, they'd hire people with at least an Associate's Degree, but they love his raw strength and handiness with tools. I heard he's up for a promotion soon. Over the years, Ed managed to beat me in height by two inches and grew spiked red hair on top of his head.

I was happy when I began to match Ed in height. It had been a long time, but I finally hit my growth spurt when we were the 10th grade. It shocked the hell out of everyone, including Double-D. He stands at about 5'8 and I'm 6'1. I grew a crop of black hair, but I keep it in a buzz cut with the sides shaved and small black goatee to match. I don't know what changed in me when I hit my second year in high school, but I stopped with the scams and started hitting the gym. No one knew how to handle it at first, but they got used to it and now basically everyone in the Cul-de-Sac and I are friends. I'm not going to school. I managed to land a job at the construction job Ed works for, so I'll be starting that soon. My mom wants me to go to school, but I don't think it's for me. Oh well, she let me take a year off to decide if I want to try it out. If anything, I might major in business like my dad, but who knows.

The last one is Double-D, or Sockhead as I like to call him. He and I probably have the strongest bond out of all of anyone in the Cul-de-Sac. Hell, I'd go as far as to say that we're tighter than Sarah and Jimmy. Don't get me wrong, Ed still hangs around us, but not as much because of his construction job. I don't know what happened. After I started making the changes in my life, he wanted to be around me more and I have no complaints. All my life, I thought I was straight. I mean, shit, I liked Nazz forever. But, when Double-D and I started to get closer, our bond strengthened. Now, I can't stop thinking about the guy. He still wears his hat, but at the bottom, by his neck, you can see blond spikes sticking out. He has a lean frame and just seems to get smarter every time I see him. I'll admit that I've had this crush on him for years. It confuses the hell out of me too. I mean, there are some girls I find attracted to and would bang in a heartbeat, but Double-D is different. Maybe, it's one of those 'I'm only gay for you' kind of things. I don't all I know is that I like the guy and I'm actually sad that he's leaving to go to Michigan State to become a doctor. I'm not too sad because it's closer than where the others are going, but I'm going to miss walking to his house every day and seeing his buck toothed face.

When I finished with the lawn, I whipped the sweat from my face and put the mower away before going to take a shower. When I got out, I noticed that my phone lit up. It was because Double-D texted me to come over. I finished getting dressed in a black wife beater and some white and black shorts and shoes before yelling to my mom that I was heading out. I made it over to his house in no time. His mother let me in and told me he was upstairs. I walked into his room and sat on the bed to irritate him.

"You couldn't have said 'hi' first before messing up my bed?" He sighed.

"Nope." I smiled before looking around. Damn Sockhead, did you pack your whole room?"

"No. I just packed enough for me to survive."

"Edward! Bring your boxes down so your father and I can take them to the UPS store!" His mother called.

I helped carry most of the boxes because he was still as weak as a butterfly. When they were all moved into his family's van, we watched as they drove away.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're packed up and leaving me for Michigan?" I asked with my hands in my pockets.

"I don't know. Wanna have a sleepover tonight? Like we used to do?"

This shocked me a little. It had been a while since he slept over to my house, despite how much we've been hanging out.

"Sure. Why not." I smiled.

…

…

…

Well into the night, we ordered take out, cracked jokes and reminisced about our past, and watched a lot of movies. It was fun to do this, especially knowing that this might be one of the last few times we could do this. It was getting pretty late. I settled in my bed while he slept on the floor in his sleeping bag. But, despite my attempts, I couldn't sleep. Unlike any other night, thoughts of Double-D wouldn't leave my mind and it killed me. Within a few days, he'll be leaving to go to another state and I haven't even told him how I felt nor have I even had my first kiss. I know it sounds stupid and that's a secret I plan to take to my grave. I wanted to pull my hair out, especially while looking at him sleep. He sleeps like a beautiful angel, but he always used to do that. Sighing in defeat, I turned to look out of the window. I tend to do that sometimes when my mind is cloudy.

"Eddy?" I heard my name being called. I turned to look at Sockhead sitting up staring at me. "What are you doing up?"

"Thinking." I answered calmly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Do you want me to come up there?"

I stared into his eyes for a few seconds before answering. "I don't care."

He moved from the floor onto the bed with me and leaned his head against my shoulder. Out of instinct, I placed my arm around his waist and we just sat there quietly. He knew that I wouldn't talk, so sometimes he would try to coax the answer out of me. But, tonight, having him right here started to make me feel better.

Everything was calm and quiet until I heard Double-D say something. "You like me, don't you Eddy?"

I was shocked and jumped a little away from him out of reflex. "Where did you get that from?"

"The way you treat me and interact with me. It's similar to the way a male would act around a female he liked." He explained.

I cursed at that. He always was too smart for his own good. Deciding to see where this was going, I decided to answer him back. "And what if I said yes?"

Even though it was dark, I could see the blush on his cheeks. "Then I would tell you the same."

"_Now that was interesting."_ I thought.

"Say again?"

"If you told me that you like me, then I would say it back." He repeated slowly.

"So… what you're saying is… you like me?" I asked slowly. He nodded at my question. "Since when?"

"I don't exactly know. Probably freshman year." He shrugged. I started to chuckle which made him blush harder. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I was expecting for you to say you started liking me after I started to change. It's nice to know that you actually like me for me." I smiled.

"Yeah. It is." He agreed. We stared at each other for a while again until he spoke. "So what now? We kiss?"

"I mean, if that's what you want. Have you ever kissed a guy before?" I asked.

"I haven't kissed anyone before that actually counted." He whispered.

It was funny hearing him say that and a little encouraging. If I was going to be gay for him, then I was going to at least be a man about it. I leaned towards him enough so that our lips were barely touching.

"Neither have I." I whispered.

I waited to see what he was going to do. I only moved when I felt him connect our lips. I could tell that he was nervous, so I made him more comfortable by pulling him into me. Once he was closer to me, he put his arms around my neck and used one of his hands to touch my hair. We remained like this for a few minutes before separating.

"That was… incredible…" He sighed.

"Tired?" He nodded to my question. I moved to lay down with him on top of me. He laid his head on my chest and snuggled into me. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'm glad I have you for the night."

"And the rest of the week." He yawned.

"I'm thinking that, if this develops into something, that I might come and visit you." I said while stretching my legs.

"I'd like that. Just let me know beforehand so that I can make room for you. And I promise to come back and visit you too."

"Ya know, Sockhead. There's just one thing I've always wanted to ask you… Why do you wear that hat all the time?"

"It belonged to my father, who died when I was young. That's the only thing I have to remember him by. I mean, I'm glad my mom has my stepfather to help her cope, but I miss my real father the most." He said softly.

I wanted to ask him more questions, but the bum fell asleep on me. Deciding that it will be a conversation for another day, I got comfortable and kissed his forehead before closing my eyes and drifting off.

"Goodnight, Double-D."


End file.
